


BITE

by ShoeUntied



Series: Sivan Song Ficlets [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mentioned Yakov Viktor Mila and Yuuri, Song fic, agape ponderings, otayuri - Freeform, technically sfw, wttm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Another addition to my ficlet/drabble series based on Troye Sivan songs. BITE from Yuri's POV. To be read as a sequel to Otabek's HAPPY LITTLE PILL in this series.





	BITE

**Kiss me on the mouth and set me free**  
**But please don't bite**

He’d been hugged before. Outside of family he could probably count on one hand the people that had hugged him. Yakov wasn’t a hugger by nature, but when Yuri did exceptionally well he often was overcome with emotions and hugged him at the kiss and cry. Viktor on the other hand was the polar opposite, seemingly doling out hugs every chance he got. And, look, Yuri wasn’t going to deny that Viktor was attractive and he definitely hasn’t had a bit of a crush on him for about five years now, but Yuri too recognized the age difference there and was not about to pursue that. Besides he had Katsu now, and what the hell was he up to at the Rostelecom? Mila was good about hugs; she always seemed to know when he needed or wanted a hug, and when he didn’t.

This hug feels different. They’ve only been friends a few days and Yuri’s not entirely sure if this is normal for his new friend or not. He’s spent months and months pondering agape-type love and he’s realized there’s more in his life than he originally thought. He’s gotten a hell of a lot better at recognizing agape love and he supposes he’ll have to thank Viktor for that, a few years from now. It feels like a rebirth, that philosophy that Lilia is always going on about, that he thought was utter horseshit when he first heard it, until he started feeling it. Hell, he’s never been able to make friends before and now, someone has approached him to be his friend. To Yuri Plisetsky that’s pretty damn significant.

All that time pondering agape may have improved his radar but it hasn’t perfected it. He’s not entirely sure but he thinks he feels more in this hug. An underlying current of desire like a song heard from another room. And for all the hugs he has had, he’s never had a real kiss. Never felt attraction that was reciprocated, that flowed back and forth between another like a rotating storm, feeding in on itself until only two people stand at the center.

He’s never felt it so he’s not sure. But it's the middle of the night and it's dark and there are only the two of them now. He could take a chance and maybe embarrass himself, there’d only be the two of them to laugh about it later. Afterwards he could have an awkward friend or he could have a boyfriend but either way he could have his first kiss under his belt. He still feels the lingering effects of an adrenaline high including a slight tremor in his guts and so he takes a deep breath to steel himself.

The deep breath was either a bad idea or the best possible idea because Otabek smells incredible. He’s surrounded with his scent; on the borrowed sweatshirt Yuri is wearing, in Otabek’s hair, the smell of the delicate skin of his neck. It feels like all he’s ever wanted though Yuri knows that isn’t true; he knows he’s wanted lots of other things in his life, he just can’t think of any of them with the smell of Otabek lighting up his brain.

His body is moving to what it wants before he realizes it, but once he does he continues his body’s original intent with fervor. He takes Otabek’s face in his hands and presses his lips to his.  
  
And prays to any gods listening, maybe even praying to Otabek directly, _Please don’t be an asshole._

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the fics I had written ahead of time. I have plans for more and will try to do one a week but I make no promises to a schedule of any kind. 
> 
> Comments fuel me and critiques are welcome as well. I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
